


Imprisoned

by y8man



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Episode 10, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y8man/pseuds/y8man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on Episode 10. Natsu and Erza were forced to spend a little time together in prison. What else happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> One, this is literally my first post in A03. If you see something horrible in the technicals, please help me or give suggestions. It will definitely be appreciated.  
> Two, this is an old multi-chaptered fanfic. Therefore I warn you: the pacing will LIKELY become off, but you'll see if it's on the next scene or so.  
> Three, it's an old story like I said. It's been a long time since I checked this out. Even my general writing style had changed. If you notice grammatical errors, etc. politely tell me.

**01**

Natsu was naturally fast asleep because of the long boring wait.  
His snores were loud but a scarlet-haired girl didn’t mind for once.

_I am Erza! I am the Erza!  
_ Erza smiled at the memory, still a little embarrassed.

“It will take a long time for you to surpass me.”  
“What is it?”  
“Oh, you’re awake.”

Erza managed to put on a straight face, albeit she was quite surprised.

“What did you say again?”  
Natsu’s black eyes seemed particularly bright at that time.  
“Nothing.”  
“How long are we going to stay in this damn prison?”  
“As long as they want to.”

“Not fair!”  
“I already told you, didn’t I? They did this to keep some _balance._ You just put yourself in a mess.”  
“Would _you_ leave me if they did this to me?” Natsu challenged.  
Erza his her action of gulping her throat. “Of course. I would know it all along.”

Natsu folded his hands over his chest. “You’re no fun. We’ll still have that fight later.”  
“Obviously, I will win. The large variety of my ex-quips is enough proof.”  
“I told you I’d win! Let’s start with getting you out of this prison!”

Natsu punched the prison bars with flames again and again.  
Erza sighed. “That wouldn’t work. The cells here are also guarded by magic.”  
“If I can get out of this prison, it will increase my reputation.”  
“Why do you bother? I’m stronger than you.”

Natsu turned to Erza and grinned.  
“That makes me more inspired.”  
“Tss.” Erza could feel _heat_ building up in her face.  
Since when did it get hot?

“Stop using your flames,” Erza snapped. “It just gets warm in here.”  
“Oh sorry, Erza.” Natsu instantly stopped and sat down, cross-legged. “Man, what do we do?”  
“You could just sleep. I’ll keep watch.”  
“Why would you watch? We’re already in prison, no one would bother harm us.”  
“There are some things you just won’t understand.”

Sometimes, it just amazed Erza how _innocent_ Natsu acted.  
Perhaps Lucy was right that he just relied on his instincts.

“Don’t you want to get out of this place?” Natsu asked.  
“I’d like some peace for a while.”  
“You have your family in Fairy Tail! I even came to save you!”  
“Well, that didn’t work.”

Erza didn’t know why.  
She felt that she was just _so strict_ with this nice young man.  
Maybe she should act more kindly.  
But that would surely weaken her warrior’s will.  
She should act strong all the time and with refinement.

Then she suddenly realized…  
Natsu was asleep again.

He looked so young and innocent.  
She reached out a hand.  
Slowly.

The snores continued.

Then she patted his head.  
“You’ll grow to a fine man one day, Natsu.”  
Erza smiled.

“But there’s no way you would know I said that.”

She ex-quipped in a more comfortable outfit.  
And slept beside Natsu, leaning against his shoulder.

**02**

Whether it was instinct or something else, Natsu Dragneel woke up at that strange time.

Nothing had changed inside the prison.  
There was even no sign of what time it was.  
He also knew he wasn’t hungry.  
He wondered why he woke up.

Then it was that moment he realized…  
“E- Erza?!”  
He immediately moved away.  
But that made the warrior’s body fall slowly to the floor.

Natsu caught Erza before she hit the cold cement.  
He brought her up in an upright position, which still allowed her to sleep.

Natsu sighed. “Geez. Why are you sleeping on me like that? And what’s with the clothes?”

Erza rarely wore other things beside heavy sets like her breastplate.  
Now that she was wearing _casual clothes,_ she actually looked simple and beautiful.

Natsu cleared his throat, keeping the thought away.  
No, Erza was a big meanie with the devil’s horns.  
And she didn’t even appreciate his actions to rescue her.

Natsu quickly gained a bad mood.  
Staring at the young lady beside him, perhaps he could punch her.  
He longed to do that and win a fight.

Maybe it was unfair but Natsu found out that he wouldn’t do it.  
Why was he thinking of even bruising that slender skin of hers?

“Ow!”  
Natsu punched his head lightly.  
The time of the night was really wrecking his mind.

Natsu frowned.  
No matter what kind of ex-quip she used, he knew she was still Erza.  
But seeing this snoring type, maybe she was not just Erza.  
Someone else that he didn’t know.

A kinder Erza perhaps?  
Natsu shook his head.  
That would never happen.  
She had been a scary figure since they were both children.

But she would definitely be a wonderful person.  
Not just because she was strong and had a sense of responsibility, she was-

“Drooling!”  
Natsu had his jaw open.  
“Man, wipe that away!”

And miracle or not, Erza subconsciously wiped her lips with her hand.  
Natsu wondered why he didn’t get to touch those lips.

_‘Eh…’  
_ Natsu shook his head wildly.  
“This simply wouldn’t work,” Natsu muttered. “I best probably sleep right now.”

He groaned as he looked at Erza’s more feminine look.  
It was unfair how she could sleep well while he was having mental problems.

He stretched his bones.  
Then decided he should just sleep.

But he found himself doing something more.  
He sat beside Erza.  
He put an arm around her shoulders.

For warmth?  
No…

He gently and carefully…  
Brought her head against his shoulder.

Natsu blinked.  
It was actually a comfortable state.

Erza wouldn’t know something had happened.  
Natsu yawned.

Slowly, he was able to sleep.  
Slowly, he snored with the scarlet-haired girl.

They weren’t pleasant sounds but both had the trace of a smile on their faces.  
  
**03**

Natsu Dragneel yawned, hands behind his head.  
“Isn’t it time yet?”

He looked at the young woman leaning against his shoulder. “Geez.”

Though he felt light-headed.  
No.  
It was like the world was light.  
He just couldn’t understand things.  
What was wrong with being stuck with Erza?  
He hummed in thought.

Then Erza shifted.  
Natsu felt it by his shoulder.  
His mouth was set on a thin line, unsure of what to do or how to react.

Slowly, Erza separated from his shoulder and she stretched a little.  
Before she released a sigh.  
Her eyes were still closed.

Natsu nudged her. “Erza.”  
“What is it?” she muttered.  
“Why are your eyes still closed?”  
“I’m still resting.”  
“You’re weird.”

“Besides, we’re still stuck here.”  
“So you want to do something?”

That made Erza interested.  
She opened her eyes.  
“We’re in a small prison. What can we do?”  
“Why don’t we work together to break this prison cell?”

She rasied an eyebrow and said with a rising voice, “I believe there’s no reason for me to repeat that we can’t get out here!”  
“Damn, it’s just boring.”

“I…”  
It was Natsu’s turn to be interested. “Hmm? Were you about to say something?”  
“Absolutely not.”

“Let’s play rock, paper, scissors, then!” Natsu suggested.  
Which earned him a blank stare from Erza.  “Are you serious?”  
“What? Afraid to lose in this simple fight?”

Erza aimed a fist at Natsu’s head but he caught it firmly.  
“Ha!” Natsy grinned. “Paper beats rock!”  
“Idiot.”

Annoyed, Erza moved a palm to slap him.  
Natsu countered with two fingers. “Scissors beat paper!”

Erza gritted her teeth. “I. Am. Not. Playing. This. Game.”  
She tried to intimidate the young man with two fingers pointed at her eyes then at his own, as if challenging him.

Natsu raised a fist against her two fingers. “And rock beats scissors!”  
“Would you stop it?!”  
Erza aimed another punch.  
And Natsu caught it deftly.

Natsu shrugged. “Maybe we should fight like this. I will always win.”  
“Wha-“  
“4-0!” Natsu stated, showing how he was clearly winning his game.

Erza huffed.  
Then she looked up.  
“What’s that?”  
Naturally, Natsu looked up in curiosity. “What’s what?”

Erza took the chance.  
She slapped Natsu’s head.  
“Ow!”  
“And paper beats _rock_ -headed morons!” Erza jeered.  
“Hey! What are you doing tricking me like that?!”  
“You want to fight me?!”  


“4-1,” Natsu said quietly with a wolfish smile.  
“I said I’m not playing the game,” Erza replied.  
“Then that’s a win for me! Wait until the others hear of this.”  
“Not my problem.”

“You’re no fun, Erza.”  
“Just keep quiet, then, Natsu.”

The prison became silent.  
Erza grunted to herself, a little disturbed.

“ _Okay._ It was a fun enough game.”

Natsu remained quiet.

Erza gulped mentally.  
She never meant to offend or something.  
“Let’s… Let’s have another try, then.”

Natsu slowly looked at her eyes.

“I, I mean we could… I could try to win.”  
Erza wondered why she had just stammered.

Natsu just winked, a playful glint creeping to his eyes. “Fine.”

**04**

“Now, I’ll appreciate some silence. Please.”  
“That’s new, Erza.”

Erza grunted as she raised an eyebrow. “What’s new?”  
“ _Please,_ ” Natsu repeated naughtily.

Erza sighed and decided to focus on the steady pace of her breathing.  
It was better than to pay attention to the noisy brat.

“Please, Erza?”  
Erza’s lips curled a little down. There just wasn’t a way to ignore him. “What is it?”  
“Are you content waiting here for nothing?” Natsu asked. “The guild must be worried about us now!”

“Yes, I am. And the guild has different matters to settle. They’ll know the real meaning of our _imprisonment,_ ” Erza stated.  
“Whatever,” muttered Natsu.

Words weren’t all that interesting for Natsu.  
They just made things complicated.  
All he wanted was to get out with Erza already.

“Just stay quiet for once,” Erza insisted. “There’s not a thing that you could destroy here.”

Natsu hummed with obvious irritation as he shifted in his sitting position.

Erza sighed and let him stay like that.  
At least…  
Perhaps, she could have a nap.

Then Natsu shook her by the shoulders. “Erzaq.”  
“Wha- what is it now?”  
“Why don’t we play rock, paper, scissors, again?”  
“I’ve had enough of that.”

Natsu smiled as he pleaded. “ _Please?_ ”  
Erza’s eyes narrowed. “Are you mocking me or what?”

“No! I wouldn’t want to anger you.”  
“Of course.”  
“It’s just… Oh, what’s this lace?” wondered Natsu as he tugged something on Erza’s shoulder. “It’s loose.”

Erza rolled her eyes. “Take it away, then.”  
Natsu seemed to think for a while then pulled the mentioned lace.

Erza frowned.  
She could swear she could feel something slithering in her body.  
Almost like it tickled.  
Just because of that lace…

“Natsu!”  
She suddenly pushed his hands away and blocked herself.  
Her chest.  
“What ar-“  
Natsu was interrupted by a messed up Erza. “Tha- it’s nothing. I’ve re0 moved it!”  
_‘That’s my bra, idiot!’_ she thought.

“What’s the matter with you?” Concern filled Natsu’s eyes.  
“It’s…”  
For some reason, Erza felt different.  
_Disturbed._

His face was close to hers.  
She was tempted to do something.  
Something.

“Are you okay, Erza?”

The young warrior shifted to the left to adjust the strap of her underwear without the other seeing.

“Uhmm… What are you doing?” Natsu asked, innocently confused.

”No- nothing.” Erza’s eyes rolled around. “Your face, Natsu.”  
“What about it?”  
“It’s close,” said Erza lamely.  
“That bothers you? Okay.”

Natsu released his hold on her shoulders and moved back a little with a grin.  
“Feeling better? Hmm… Erza, is your face red?”  
“That’s none of your business, Dragneel!”

“What’s with you calling me by that name?”  
Erza gritted her teeth. “Just shut up for a moment.”  
“What? Are you gonna meditate or something?”

Erza just glared at the human.  
_‘Geez. He’s so clueless,’_ Erza thought.

**05**

Natsu was pouting, tired of waiting.  
“Lucy is definitely a better companion than you.”  
_‘She’s so scary! What was I thinking about her as a woman? She’ll always be a demon!’_

Erza tried to read her companion’s face.  
To her regret.

It was obvious that she was beginning to be unwanted.  
And that _hurt._

She was acting kind all the time, not even punching him.  
It was her different side.  
But he was still scared.

She didn’t know what to say.  
Could they just talk about…

“Lucy?” Erza asked.  
“Yeah. She’s way cooler than you!” Natsu exclaimed.  
“In what ways?”  
“She’s kind, not a bully, talks a lot and-“  
“You like people who talk a lot?” Erza interrupted.  
Natsu shrugged. “That’s just who Lucy is.”

All the while, Erza tried to keep a straight face as she wondered.  
Thought about things.

She didn’t know why but she felt the urge to clench a fist…  
And punch herself.

Maybe she was being _kind_ in a unique way.  
Was she really a bully in his eyes? In _everyone’s_ eyes?  
She really didn’t talk a lot.  
But what was the sense? As long as one said something meaningful, it was enough, right?

Apparently not, for Natsu.

Her first impressions of him were of a naughty and a reckless boy.  
Which were _half-true.  
_ But she learned that he was a good man.  
Even _kind_ with his own description.  
Loyal, strong, maybe amazing.

But she was always someone who glares at him.  
For fighting with Gray.  
For being noisy.

Maybe she was just cruel and strict.  
But she was a warrior.

Wait.

Lucy was a warrior, too, in her own ways.  
Yet she was surely a different person.

What he found in her…  
Some things that she didn’t have.

Natsu groaned uncertainly.  
“Erza, are you done looking at me?”  
Erza’s voice turned to a whisper. “Yes.”  
Sensing the mood, Natsu became a little quieter. “Wha- what is wrong?”  
“Lucy…”  
“Lucy?”

Erza shook her head. “It’s nothing.”  
“Maybe not.”  
“Hmm?”

Erza looked up to his face.  
“Well…” Natsu scratched his head. “I guess you’re just strong. Physically and you keep it well inside. Unlike Lucy who cries a lot. Even Gray can be a crybaby!”

Erza looked at his eyes as he continued, “Maybe that’s what I like about you. A- am I making sense? Well, of course, you like brawls and such but you’re Erza that way. Ju- just fitting.

Erza smirked.  
“So I am just a bully?”  
“I don’t really think of that.”  
Natsu looked down and rubbed his hands.

“Why are you doing that?” asked Erza. “You’re a fire mage that can produce heat.”  
“I- I don’t know.”

But it was enough for Erza.  
She saw it in his eyes.  
He was telling the truth, at least.  
And there was that glint in his eyes, like the glint whenever he grins.  
It was as if he was challenging her.

Her mood lightened up at that.  
Maybe she wasn’t like Lucy but…  
She could still do her best for this careless and fearless human.

**06**

Natsu had his mouth open in disbelief.  
“Food…”

It was followed by his stomach rumbling.  
“Just one rice ball?!” he screamed.  
“It seems we have the same meal,” said a calm Erza.  
“Meal?! Are you kidding me?”

Erza grunted as she looked at the rice ball she was holding.  
“I’m guessing it’s for breakfast.”  
“Just how long are they planning to keep us here?!”  
“A day. We still have a few hours.”  
“What?!”  
“Maybe they forgot about us.”  
“Wha-“

…

It was Natsu’s stomach again.  
“Ah, nevermind.”  
He quickly breathed fire on his rice ball, changing it to his liking,  
And he ate it with a few chews and a gulp.

Automatically, his hand reached out as if he still had a plate full of food.  
But there was none.  
Just the ground.  
“Damn this!” he exclaimed.

“I prefer cakes,” Erza stated. “You can have mine.”  
Natsu’s eyes brightened at the offer.  
Almost at the same time, his eyes narrowed.  
“Why would _you_ be sharing?”

“Well, I’m not like you. _And_ I inspected the food,” replied Erza. “It seems safe to eat it. You should considered checking it too, since they might be trying to poison you.”  
“Posion? Bah! It can’t be!”  
Natsu shook his head, totally convinced that food would always be safe and fulfilling.

“So you don’t want it?” Erza asked.  
“You still have to eat,” Natsu said with a growl from his stomach.

…

“Not entirely convincing,” muttered Erza.  
“Tha- that’s just a natural reaction since I just ate something.” Natsu chuckled nervously.

“You want me to believe that?”  
Natsu gulped. Erza was glaring at him.  
“Ye – yes?”

Erza raised an eyebrow.  
“You do know this is precious food. And your stomach needs it.”  
“What about yours?”  
“Let’s say I am on a diet.”

Natsu’s eyes bulged at an unimaginable size. “What?!”  
Erza nodded calmly. “It’s true.”  
“But I saw you eating cake in the guild yesterday!”

“That was a gift from Levy and the others,” Erza informed.  
“How come I didn’t get one?” asked Natsu.  
“For _girls,_ Natsu.”  
“How unfair.”

“That just shows that you should have my rice ball. I’ve had enough.”  
“A cake doesn’t last long for a day!”  
“Eat it,” Erza ordered.  
Natsu continued objecting.

Until he earned a smack on the head.  
“Ow!”  
Natsu lolled to one side.  
Erza supported him _and_ forced her rice ball in his mouth.

Natsu immediately reacted but decided to give up.  
He bit the rice ball.

“Natsu, don’t bite my hand!”  
He earned a gentle slap from Erza.  
“Sho- shori!” Natsu said, muffled by his chewing, as he retreated a little.

“It’s fine, I guess.”  
“Bud myur shteal boing du freak mi.”  
“What?”

Natsu swallowed his food and cleared his throat.  
“But you’re still going to treat me, right?”  
“You moron.”

Natsu feared what was going to happen.  
But Erza just laughed.

“How about we eat on a train?” Erza asked.  
“Uggh…”  
Just thinking about it seemed to make Natsu feel motion sickness already.

Was that possible?  
Erza continued to laugh, getting full with happiness.

**07**

“WE'RE STILL STUCK HERE!”

Natsu's words were followed by a loud bang of a fist against a metal bar, and of course, a cry of pain.

Meanwhile, Erza smiled as she looked at his goofy face.  
Sometimes, she just didn't know if he was serious about a thing or two.

Maybe currently he was, maybe not.

But she could always imagine him with his big grin.

Which was enough to make her smile.

“It's so uncomfortable here!” Natsu complained.  
Erza grunted, amused. “It's not like it's my first time here.”

“What do you mean, Erza?”  
“Hmm?” Erza's eyebrows shot up. “Well, I had always caused destruction, after all.”  
“You're admitting it?!”

She managed to say it with a straight face.  
At best as possible, he should not get involved with her past.  
No, it was just supposed to be a cheerful present with him.

“Erza, is something wrong?”  
“What? I didn't say anything.”  
“Then why are you quiet?”

He wasn't actually _pestering_ her but no, he wasn't going to get involved.  
“No. You're just a noisy brat like always.”  
“Erza, if there is a problem, you can tell me.”  
Erza's eyes narrowed as he looked at Natsu's concerned face. “What has gotten into you?”  
Natsu shook his head. “ _What_ has gotten into _you?_ ”

He didn't say much but the way he had put emphasis on his words had Erza a litten taken aback.  
“It's my life.”  
“I don't understand.” Natsu shrugged. “But I'm always here.”  
“For this instant, quite literally,” Erza mumbled in a low voice.  
Natsu grunted in confusion, “What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Natsu flashed a bright smile. “We are friends, okay? Don't forget that.”  
“As if I'll befriend a freak,” Erza muttered.  
“Well if we're not friends, what could we be? I'll take care of you. That's what Fairy Tail is about after all.”

There was a slight pause as the words sunk in.  
“We're rivals, idiot.”  
“You make it sound so simple. I'll still beat you to a pulp.”  
“You have no chance against me.”

Yet, Erza's mind had floated to a different trail.  
She hadn't actually said _rivals_ whole-heartedly.  
She was distracted by those words.

_'What could we be?'_

Perhaps around close friends.  
Erza smiled sweetly at Natsu, which earned her an uneasy expression from Natsu.  
“What are you thinking?”  
“Nothing.”

Natsu grunted as he looked away.  
“I think you're thinking about something.”  
“Just let the matter go.”  
“ _Just let the matter go,_ ” mocked Natsu with a feminine voice. 

Well that was just different.  
Even if it was a little bit, it annoyed Erza.

“OW!”

One punch.  
One punch would _take care_ of him for the moment.

**08**

Natsu shook his head at their current situation. “Man, I'm going to need my exercise or my bones are going to be stiff!”  
  
Erza raised an eyebrow. “Why don't you do it here?”  
  
“I need Lucy's bedroom,” said Natsu as if it should have been plain obvious.  
  
Erza raised another eyebrow. “Lucy's bedroom?”  
  
“It has the atmosphere.”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
Natsu grunted with a shrug. “So you won't mind if I get sweaty and all?”  
  
“Maybe...”  
  
“How about if I strip like Gray?”

“As if I am still not used to it.”

Natsu grinned and clapped his hands. “Okay!”

Then he faced the floor, lying by his hands and feet, resembling a... dog.  
Erza didn't know why she was thinking of that.

Truthfully, a dog would be more adorable than a dragon.  
And he looked much more... _good-looking_ right now.

“30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36...”

Would that be 36 drops of sweat already?  
Hmm...  
He was really working hard.

Then one question popped to her ears.

“Erza, what do you do for exercise?”

The warrior answered it with a question of her own. “Why do you ask?”  
“I'm curious,” Natsu said briefly.  
“I punch people with black or pink hair.”

Natsu hummed in thought. “Do you fight with someone else outside the guild?”  
“How dense are you?”  
“I'm not dense,” Natsu objected.  
Erza sighed. “I'm talking about you and Gray.”

“62. 63. 64. 65. 66. 67...”

There he went again.  
To Erza, he was quite a fine man really.  
If not stronger than her, he was actually kind and all.  
For some reason, she had a feeling that he would save her from something dangerous in the future.  
Was that possible?  
Most likely.  
He was a dragon slayer after all.

“Erza.”  
“What is it?” Erza asked absently.  
“You seem kinda out of it,” said Natsu.  
Erza was confused. “Out of what?”  
“You know my point,” Natsu grumbled.

Erza realized Natsu had paused with his push-ups and was looking at her.

“Erza, what're you looking at me for?”  
“I am not looking.”  
“With the way you stared at me a while ago. Man, you're making me nervous.”  
“I am not looking,” Erza repeated, growing annoyed.

“Oh. I thought _I_ was dense.”  
Erza had a dangerous glint in her eyes. “What are you trying to imply?”  
But Natsu defended his stand. “You were looking at me. _Staring_. Why?”  
“How many times do I have to repeat that I didn't?”  
“Until you say the truth.”  
“True, you have a fine body but that doesn't mean I'd look at you.”  
“Fine body?”

Erza bit her lower lip.  
Perhaps she had said more than she meant to say.  
And that stupid, innocent and curious face of his... was distracting her.

“Okay. I said that to flatter you.”  
“I don't need flattery. I _will_ be strong, I tell you.”

Natsu continued his push-ups and Erza vaguely heard the number of a hundred.

“And I'll beat you, Erza. One day.”

“I'm not going down without a fight.”  
“That makes it more fun. Well, fighting you is actually fun.”  
“Even if you lose?”  
“That will change one day. You will lose to _me_.”

Natsu wasn't looking at her but she could sense his challenging grin.

Was he really _that_ determined to take her down?  
If so, why?  
Erza watched as his sweat was starting to make a pool on the floor.

“Erza.”  
“What is it?”  
“You're looking again.”  
“I am not.”  
“Who is dense now?”  
“I heard that, Natsu.”

**09**

“When I get out of here, I'll be giving them a punch!”  
Natsu emphasized his words with a punch at an imaginary foe.

Erza shook her head. “Do you want to stay here for a longer time?”  
“I've had enough! So I'm going to punch them in the face!”  
“Your logic is unreasonable, if not just senseless.”  
“What? You're my teammate, right? Let's attack them together!”  
“I'd rather not attract some danger to myself.”

Suddenly, the place shook as if there was currently an earthquake.

Natsu jumped to a stance, senses alert, and looked around for an enemy.  
Of course, it was just the two of them inside the prison.

Erza continued to sit quietly.

Natsu grinned at no one in particular. “I'm getting fired up!”  
Erza raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

Natsu pointed at the prison bars with a finger. “They're rising!”

Erza grunted in acknowledgement to his words.  
“About time,” she muttered under her breath.  
“Someone's coming,” said Natsu with a serious face.

A few seconds later, footsteps were heard from the outside.  
Erza nodded to herself, impressed by Natsu's sharpened senses.  
He would certainly be a good teammate in any mission.  
It was the very reason why she didn't actually mind having him loud in a mission.  
When he had business to take care of, he would definitely get serious.

“IT'S A FROG!” Natsu screamed.

Erza frowned.  
But it was true that there was a _frog_ just outside the prison.  
It was the frog that accompanied her to the thought projections of The Council members.

“The two of you are now free to go,” the messenger stated. “But The Council has labeled some restrictions and rules for future missio-”  
“Is that the only frog?!”

It happened in an instant.  
Natsu had punched the messenger with a fiery fist and a comically mad face.  
“Come on! Fight me Council! Fight mMMMMM!!!”  
He had blown fire across the nearby walls, which left a scorched mark before Erza covered his mouth with a hand. “You might want to shut your mouth, Natsu.”

Erza had shown her warning and threat with the fiercest glare that she could show.  
Natsu, no matter how excited, gulped nervously .

“I think I heard something here,” a new voice said.  
“It's a Council member!” Erza whispered.  
“MMHHNNNMMMMM!!”

Erza guessed it was likely between _Let's fight them_ or _Let me go_.  
The former choice was more probable.

But it didn't matter.  
Nor did it matter that her face was close to his own.

…

She certainly wouldn't want to anger a Council Member.  
Not only would they be in trouble but the guild might also get affected.  
Natsu didn't care about it but she knew the consequences.

Just then, another set of footsteps were heard.  
This time, they were hurried.

Erza immediately straightened her stand and looked at the newcomer cautiously.

“I think it was right here...”

True to her guess, it was a Council Member.  
Erza recognized him as Michello and his face that looked like-

“A CAT!” Natsu yelled as he stared, wide-eyed at the Council Member.  
“Natsu!”

Michello just looked at them suspiciously, ignoring the fire mage's comment. “Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel. I think I heard something.”

Erza raised a hand to stop any word that would have come out of the dragon slayer's mouth.  
“We were just happy we got out.”

The Council Member grunted, whether in agreement or in disbelief, Erza didn't know.  
Then his eyes sighted the unconscious body on the ground. “What about the messenger?”

“I gave him a hug like this,” Erza said, following her words by putting Natsu's head on her breastplate as a rough embrace.  
“Hard...” Natsu muttered then he fell to the ground, dizzy.

“And what about the burnt walls?”  
“It's err...” Obviously, she couldn't escape the fact. “It's Natsu's fault,” Erza admitted.

In the end, they returned to the guild with just the need to pay for the damaged walls.  
Everything was fine for the female warrior.  
The time she spent inside the prison, albeit short, was priceless and gave a smile to her face.


End file.
